


yeonjun's dream

by literallynoone



Series: yeonbin's dream [1]
Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: «Soobin retrocedió, sorprendido. Chocó con el pupitre. Estaba atrapado bajo la atenta mirada de aquel chico. Tragó saliva con los ojos fijos en el suelo, cabizbajo, controlando a duras penas su respiración acelerada.“No soy yo”, susurró. Pero el mayor no le creyó, ¿cómo hacerlo? Nervioso, boquiabierto, retrocediendo hasta acorralarse él mismo. Era él, por supuesto que era él, Yeonjun jamás había estado tan seguro de algo. Y sonrió.»
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbin's dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037553
Kudos: 23





	1. PRIMERA FASE — adormecimiento

La primera vez fue sin querer, en clase. Cerró los ojos tan solo unos segundos. Estaba cansado, había estado hasta tarde acabando un trabajo. Sí, fueron tan solo unos segundos, tal vez un par de minutos, pero, sin pretenderlo, penetró dentro de aquel sueño.

Hacía muchos años que Soobin había aprendido a controlar aquellas intrusiones. Cuando dormía siempre ponía barreras a su propio poder porque, a pesar de ser suyo, a veces se le escapaba.

Aquel día Soobin no las puso. Se le olvidó, le dio igual, al fin y al cabo, estaba en clase, los buenos alumnos no se duermen en medio de clase.

Pero Yeonjun no era un buen alumno, y Soobin no lo sabía, no lo vio, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de buscarlo, en pensar que, tal vez, alguien estuviera soñando en el aula de al lado.

Entró a tientas. No había luz, ni sonido. Tan solo una respiración; dos, si contaba la suya. Una suave brisa callada. Una leve luz empezó a alumbrar la estancia, tenue, amarillenta, como la de una farola vieja. Soobin tragó saliva, tuvo el impulso de retroceder, pero no lo hizo.

Aquello no era un sueño, era una pesadilla. Tenía que salir de allí, _debía_ salir de allí. Pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, entumecido. Una cabellera negra apareció entre la oscuridad, aquello lo detuvo. La observó con fijeza, con los ojos muy abiertos, con la respiración acelerada.

No estaba bien, meterse en sueños —o pesadillas— ajenos no estaba bien. Pero aquel chico estaba empezando a llorar, era un crío, un niño pequeño. Encogido, sentado en el suelo y con el uniforme escolar mojado, con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas, abrazándolas con fuerza. Alargó un brazo, involuntario, hacia él, sus dedos revolotearon entre aquella densa oscuridad, queriendo… quién sabe, que por una vez alguien reparara en él, en el intruso que se estaba colando en sus sueños.

Pero se detuvo. Bajó el brazo y negó en silencio. No, no debía, no podía hacer aquello. Esa vez sí retrocedió. Un solo paso, y luego otro, que resonaron escandalosamente en aquel sepulcral silencio.

Y entonces el niño levantó la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, mirando al frente, deteniendo el inminente sollozo, sorbiendo por la nariz, buscando la procedencia de aquello que acababa de escuchar. A Soobin se le detuvo la respiración, observó, calado hasta la médula de la más pura de las sorpresas, como el niño giraba la cabeza a un lado y luego hacia el otro, hacia él.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Fueron unos segundos. Soobin se sintió en carne viva, juzgado por aquellos grandes, jóvenes y profundos pozos negros. La luz había inundado su alrededor repentinamente. Un callejón nevado, la nieve empezando a caer. Una solitaria y gélida noche de invierno.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, hacía frío, mucho frío. Las manos de Soobin se congelaron y entonces, él simplemente se esfumó. Salió corriendo de aquella pesadilla, huyó.

Abrió los ojos, se topó con la pared beis del aula de biología. Una pequeña lágrima solitaria cruzó el puente de su nariz y él volvió a cerrar los ojos. Apretó la frente con fuerza contra sus brazos. Quiso gritar. Su corazón aún estaba acelerado, conmocionado. ¿Le había visto? ¿O había visto algo tras él?

Rememoró con un escalofrío como aquellos ojos se habían clavado en los suyos. Sí, le habían mirado a él, solo a él. Pero aquello… aquello era…

—Imposible —susurró. La ruidosa sirena hizo que se alzara de golpe, asustado. Miró a su alrededor, avergonzado, su compañero de pupitre tan solo le dedicó una mirada extraña antes de ponerse a recoger sus cosas con calma.

Volvió a sentarse con las mejillas teñidas débilmente de rojo. Empezó a recoger también sus cosas, las guardó en su mochila y se quedó ahí, mirando al frente mientras el resto de las personas iban dejando el aula. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y suspiró. El chico no debía estar muy lejos de él, de no ser así, no podría haberse colado en su sueño.

Se maldijo por lo bajo, era un completo idiota. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que algo así sucediera. Llevaba años con aquel miedo continuo, y, al fin, había sucedido. Alguien le había visto en su sueño a pesar de que, por norma general, aquello no podía suceder.

Soobin no podía permitir que algo así volviera a pasar. No debía dejar que sucediera. Pero una parte de él le dijo, muy bajito y suavemente, que no podía simplemente pasar algo así por alto.

¿Y si aquel chico era como él? ¿Y si no estaba tan solo como pensaba? ¿Y si todo aquello tenía una explicación lógica? ¿Y si…?

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Hacía tiempo que la decisión estaba tomada. Había aprendido a vivir con aquel poder y hacía tiempo que había decidido enterrarlo lo más hondo que pudiera. No era ético, no era necesariamente útil, solo era un estorbo que no le permitía dormir tranquilo, que cargaba sus espaldas de culpa y resentimiento hacia él mismo.

Se levantó y se echó la mochila a los hombros. Lo mejor era olvidar aquel suceso. Sí, había entrado en el sueño de alguien y ese alguien se había percatado de su presencia por primera vez. ¿Y qué? Era la señal que necesitaba, la señal que le decía, bien alto y claro, que lo mejor era mantenerse bien alejado de aquel mundo.

Pero ese mundo subconsciente no iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente. Porque mientras Yeonjun esperaba a su hermano sentado en las escaleras de su nuevo instituto, pasó por su lado Soobin, mirando su teléfono móvil, ajeno a él. Y tal vez fue un accidente u obra del caprichoso destino, pero justo en ese momento, el skate de Yeonjun decidió tomar vida propia y, simplemente, rodar hacia abajo. 

Soobin se giró y con rápidos reflejos detuvo su camino. Se agachó, cogiendo el skate con cuidado, y con una bonita sonrisa de hoyuelos marcados miró a Yeonjun, que se había quedado quito en su sitio.

Soobin se acercó a él y le tendió el skate.

—Toma, tal vez lo he pateado sin darme cuenta al pasar —le dijo, inmutable, sin reconocer al niño de cabellos azabaches que tan solo unos minutos antes había visto llorar y que, en esos momentos, se había convertido en un adolescente de cabellos azules.

—G-gracias —tartamudeó Yeonjun, aceptando entre sus manos el skate. Con los ojos abiertos, paralizado porque…

Porque él sí había reconocido al chico que se despedía de él con una sonrisa, porque tuvo muy claro que, hasta ese momento, no lo había visto en su vida…

Excepto en su sueño.


	2. SEGUNDA FASE — sueño ligero

Yeonjun no durmió en toda la noche. Dio vueltas, y más vueltas. Su mente divagando en aquella cara, en aquellos labios entreabiertos, en aquella mirada que gritaba que quería ayudarlo a pesar de que hiciera frío, a pesar de que estaba solo, mojado y llorando. A pesar de que su vida no valía nada.

Pensó en ello, en que tal vez lo había visto en la hora del almuerzo, o en la entrada, o en alguna de las clases. En que tal vez, simplemente, su mente se había quedado con aquella bonita cara y la había metido en su sueño, en aquella pesadilla recurrente en el que siempre estaba _solo._

No, en realidad aquello no tenía sentido para él, pero la… otra opción tampoco lo tenía. Nada tenía sentido.

Pasó la noche deseando que se hiciera de día. Cuando eso pasó, se levantó incluso antes de que sonara la alarma. Se duchó, y como era habitual, esquivó los arduos intentos de conversación de su hermano mayor. Le anunció que aquel día cogería el autobús.

En cuanto estuvo frente a las puertas del instituto, media hora antes de lo necesario, se dio cuenta de que nada desde hacía años le había movido tanto como la existencia de aquel chico. Se apoyó contra uno de los muros de las escaleras y esperó con los auriculares puestos.

La gente no tardó en empezar a llegar, rodeando el edificio y charlando, pero ninguna de aquellas personas le interesaba especialmente a Yeonjun. Ni siquiera aquel chico moreno que le había hablado el día anterior y que en ese momento volvía a hacerlo con una bonita sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¡Buenos días, Yeonjun!

El peliazul lo miró durante unos segundos y asintió en modo de saludo. Se obligó a alzar un poco las comisuras; lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverle parte de aquella radiante sonrisa.

Y el chico continuó hablando, pero realmente no fue escuchado. Los cinco sentidos de Yeonjun se quedaron fijos en el chico que acababa de bajar de uno de los autobuses, distraído, frotándose los ojos y escuchando música.

Empezó a andar hacia ellos, hacia la puerta del instituto, sin pararse a hablar con alguien, solo. Y cuando estaba a escasos metros de Yeonjun, éste no pudo evitar interrumpir al chico que le hablaba sobre la prudente opción de elegir puré de col en vez de zanahorias salteadas en el comedor. 

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó, señalando con un cabezazo al pelinegro en cuestión. El moreno, que Yeonjun recordaba que se llamaba Taehyun, se giró algo confuso. Miró unos instantes al señalado y volvió su vista hacia Yeonjun.

—Hm… Creo que se llama Soobin. También es Senior, ¿por?

—Por nada, gracias por todo, Taehyun. Me voy a clase.

El moreno no tuvo tiempo a responder. De un momento a otro Yeonjun estaba entrando en el edificio siguiendo, a una distancia prudencial, a Soobin.

Pero Yeonjun esperó, observó durante dos días. Tal vez por respeto, pero sobre todo por vergüenza. Se sentía extraño, algo consumido por la locura, observando a un chico con el que había soñado y al que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Solitario, amable, estudioso. Hablaba con pocas personas, pero cuando lo hacía siempre daba su mejor sonrisa, la misma con la que había mirado a Yeonjun aquella tarde en las escaleras.

El peliazul no pudo evitar preguntarse si había más, si Soobin dejaba reservadas para algunos pocos afortunados unas sonrisas distintas. Tal vez más reales, o más sinceras.

El tercer día, autoconvenciéndose de que no había otra forma de quitarse de la cabeza aquella situación —que rozaba lo surrealista—, dejó su bandeja de comida a medias y se adelantó a los pasos de Soobin. Tenía que utilizar aquello a su favor. Tal vez era la única forma de saber la verdad.

Esperó apoyado en las paredes del pasillo a que el pelinegro, como siempre, se dirigiera antes de lo normal a las aulas. Lo interceptó con un agarre suave. Soobin pegó un leve saltito de sorpresa y miró con el ceño fruncido a Yeonjun.

—¿Qué...?

—Aquí no.

Yeonjun los llevó hacia una de las aulas vacías. La que estaba seguro de que, aunque sonara la sirena, nadie empezaría a invadir. Soobin no dijo nada, no se removió, no lucho en su contra. Se dejó guiar en silencio y, cuando se vio encerrado en aquella aula a solas con aquel chico, empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Fue a hablar, a volver a preguntar algo, cualquier cosa que los librara de aquel escandaloso silencio que les rodeaba, pero entonces, con una fuerza inesperada, con determinación, Yeonjun dio dos pasos hacia él y, mirándole a los ojos, habló.

—Te colaste en mi sueño —no fue una pregunta, fue una completa y absoluta afirmación que dejó a Soobin indefenso y con la respiración atorada en la garganta.

Negó, arrugó el entrecejo e intentó tragar saliva. Era él, el niño pequeño del sueño. Aquellos grandes ojos negros le estaban devolviendo la mirada de nuevo.

Eran los mismos. El mismo chico, más mayor, despierto, sin rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero con los mismo ojos serios y suplicantes. Al principio Soobin quiso arrodillarse y decir toda la verdad a grito pelado. Los ojos de aquel chico eran críticos, los de alguien que había vivido más de lo que debería.

Después, jadeante, el rápido sentimiento de empatía que cruzó su mente le hizo querer abrazarlo. Aquel sueño, aquellos ojos. Aquel chico pedía ayuda a gritos.

—Eres tú. —Repitió el peliazul. Dio un paso más hacia Soobin.

El pelinegro retrocedió, sorprendido. Chocó con el pupitre. Estaba atrapado bajo la atenta mirada de aquel chico. Tragó saliva con los ojos fijos en el suelo, cabizbajo, controlando a duras penas su respiración acelerada.

—No soy yo —susurró. Pero el mayor no le creyó, ¿cómo hacerlo? Nervioso, boquiabierto, retrocediendo hasta acorralarse él mismo. Era él, por supuesto que era él, Yeonjun jamás había estado tan seguro de algo. Y sonrió.

—Sí lo eres, y estoy dispuesto a ignorar todo lo que todo eso conlleva si me ayudas con algo. No preguntaré al respecto y no preguntarás al respecto —hubo una pausa, una mínima duda antes de que continuara hablando—. Después te dejaré en paz.

Soobin se mordió el labio inferior y apretó con fuerza el lateral del pupitre que tenía tras él. ¿Tenía opción? Sabía que en el fondo podía negarse, que podía irse, que si aquel chico decidía contar su secreto todos lo tomarían por loco.

Él, Soobin, tenía las de ganar.

Pero no era esa clase de persona. No podía ignorar una llamada de ayuda, por más extraña y poco amigable que fuera.

Así que, simplemente, asintió: —De acuerdo, te ayudaré.

Los ojos del otro chico se agrandaron con una espontánea sorpresa y luego, tan rápido como se fue, vino una leve sonrisa. Extendió un brazo hacia él, con la mano abierta y las cejas alzadas.

—Trato hecho, entonces —el pelinegro aceptó su agarre, aún indeciso—. Me llamo Yeonjun, por cierto.

—Yo soy Soobin —murmuró de vuelta, disfrutando, para su sorpresa, de la calidez de aquella mano.


	3. TERCERA FASE — transición

Soobin miró de reojo a Yeonjun, que desde que le había tendido aquella pequeña emboscada, hacía ya una semana y media, no se había separado de él. No es que hablara demasiado o que se hubiera convertido en amigos, pero estaba ahí, todo el tiempo, a su lado.

Quería preguntarle por qué hacía aquello, pero temía que la respuesta los llevaría a más preguntas que, tal vez, no estaban dispuestos a responder.

La transición es una etapa corta. Rápida. Tan solo unos minutos, dos o tres, antes de entrar en el sueño profundo. Hay máxima relajación, cero interrupciones. Calma. Soobin sentía que todo aquello parecía una transición que los estaba llevando a un cambio. Pero se obligaba a no pensar demasiado en ello.

—¿Irás al campamento? —preguntó Soobin. El campamento era una sesión de deportes en equipo y hermandad que hacían los Seniors cada año y que duraba tres días y dos noches.

—¿Tengo opción?

—En realidad no —todo el mundo hablaba bien de esa excursión, pero en realidad era obligatoria. No tenían remedio.

Soobin sonrió levemente ante el bufido de Yeonjun y el peliazul lo vio, de reojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír también. La verdad era que estaba con el pelinegro porque se sentía a gusto con él. Los días en los que le había estado observando le habían servido también para llegar a la conclusión de que Soobin era la clase de persona con la que Yeonjun estaría cómodo. Y había estado en lo cierto.

El pelinegro era amable, sincero, atento y dulce. Además, olía a caramelo. Era la calidez apaciguada que Yeonjun siempre buscaba inconscientemente y que a él le faltaba.

Había estado pensando en el campamento desde que había sabido de su existencia el primer día de clase, al principio le había parecido una carga y una cruel forma de forzar la socialización, pero después de conocer a Soobin y su pequeño don, algo respecto al campamento había cambiado en su mente.

Le daba vergüenza pedírselo, en realidad. Desde que aquel día no habían vuelto a hablar de las capacidades de Soobin ni del porqué Yeonjun las necesitaba.

Soobin no había querido meter el dedo en la yaga y Yeonjun no sabía cómo pedírselo sin parecer un pirado. Y la verdad era que con cada día que pasaba, a ambos aquella extraña realidad les parecía más y más lejana.

Estaban empezando a temer el golpe de realidad cuando ésta volviera a alcanzarlos.

—Taehyun me comentó que las habitaciones eran compartidas —dijo Yeonjun. Removió el arroz con el tenedor y no se atrevió a mirar directamente a Soobin—. Por parejas.

—Sí, si no tienes pareja te ponen con alguien aleatorio —Soobin se giró un poco hacia él y se llevó una cucharada de puré de patata a la boca—. Con un chico, claro.

—¿Quieres…? —carraspeó. Su pierna empezó a saltar, inquieta—. ¿Quieres ser mi pare… compañero de habitación?

El menor disimuló con extraordinaria destreza el atraganto y se tragó duramente la comida. Mantuvo la mirada fija al frente hasta que el silencio fue demasiado obvio entre los dos. Asintió.

—S-sí, por supuesto —se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en Yeonjun, que le miraba con cautela y las mejillas también teñidas de rojo—. Será mejor eso que acabar con alguien que no conocemos, ¿no?

Yeonjun asintió, aunque en realidad quiso decir que, en esencia, ellos tampoco se conocían demasiado. Y aquel pensamiento fugaz fue el que causó que el peliazul, que siempre había sido serio y concreto consigo mismo respecto a lo que sentía, reconociera la derrota. Él quería realmente _conocer_ a Soobin más allá de lo que pudiera ofrecerle con su peculiar poder. Quería saberlo todo, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Soobin estuviera dispuesto a lo mismo.

***

La madre de Soobin siempre le decía que las mejores amistades se cocían a fuego lento. Tras las semanas a la proposición, Yeonjun y él empezaron a preguntarse cosas. Al principio fueron cuestiones sencillas, fáciles de responder.

Qué querían estudiar en la universidad o si querían empezar a trabajar _, ¿tienes mascotas? ¿y tú? Tengo un hermano pequeño y, oh, yo una mayor. ¿Tienes alguna afición? A mí también me gusta escribir. Me rompí una pierna con el skate, y yo no aprendí a ir en bicicleta hasta los doce._

Pero luego, casi sin darse cuenta, empezaron a hablarse sin preguntar. A contarse cómo se sentían incluso cuando simplemente estaban bien. También empezaron a quedar. Empezaron a querer hablar de algo más que del instituto y de lo qué hacían cuando no estudiaban.

Soobin confesó que sus padres se estaban divorciando, que le costaba mucho hacer amigos porque no le gustaba abrirse a las personas y Yeonjun sonrió porque él no pertenecía ya a esas _personas._ También le contó que la gente solía aprovecharse de él porque, muy a su pesar, era incapaz de decir que no.

Y entonces Yeonjun lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos y Soobin, consciente del doble fondo que podían haber llevado sus palabras, abrió también los ojos y empezó a negar con rapidez. No, no, no, a él le iba a ayudar porque quería.

Yeonjun confesó, una tarde en la que se habían quedado paseando por el parque que había al lado del instituto, que vivía tan solo con su hermano y que su padre nunca estaba en casa, que no soportaba la idea de quedarse solo porque le costaba confiar en la gente y que le temía mucho a la oscuridad. Y Soobin, aquella tarde, se atrevió por primera vez en tocar a Yeonjun. Pasó una inocente mano por su espalda, arriba y abajo mientras caminaban, y con una sonrisa de hoyuelos comprensiva y pequeñita (de esas que Yeonjun se había preguntado si tendría) le dijo, sin palabras, una y otra vez, _gracias por confiar en mí._

La mañana en la que debían coger el bus que los llevaría al campamento, ambos chicos sentían más cosas de lo que estarían dispuestos a aceptar. Se sonrieron cuando se vieron cargados como mulas con mochilas y maletas. La madre de Soobin estaba allí también, con sus manos apretujando sus mejillas con fuerza y recordándole a su hijo que pasara lo que pasara contactara con ella, por cualquier cosa, a cualquier hora. A Yeonjun aquella escena le pareció adorable, pero aún se lo pareció más la reacción avergonzada y apurada de su hijo, mirando a su alrededor y murmurando gruñidos de _mama, por favor, para, tengo 18 años._

El día pasó rápido, las presentaciones, las habitaciones asignadas, los juegos, la comida, el sentimiento de euforia con las victorias y la amarga decepción de las derrotas. En la habitación, por la noche, reencontrándose porque en ese primer día les había tocado grupos distintos, todo fue algo más distinto de lo normal. La intimidad no les incomodó, tal y como pensaron que iba a suceder, pero no era como las otras veces. No estaban en el comedor del instituto, rodeados de personas, ni en el parque, rodeados del sonido de las hojas, el viento y los pájaros. Estaban tan solo ellos dos, hablando sobre el libro que se estaba leyendo Yeonjun, tumbados en la cama del pelinegro, recién duchados, cansados y con sus hombros pegados.

Esa clase de cercanía también había dejado de incomodarles. Aunque, en realidad, nunca les había llegado a incomodar porque cuando la quisieron, simplemente la buscaron.

—El protagonista me recuerda a mí —dijo Yeonjun. Estaba jugueteando con la pulsera de tela que rodeaba la muñeca de Soobin, que descansaba sobre su estómago.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiere saber algo que no recuerda. Él lo busca en una biblioteca, yo… en mi mente.

Hubo un leve silencio seguido de aquel repentino ataque de sinceridad. Soobin movió los dedos de la mano que sujetaba Yeonjun y acarició su palma, finamente. El peliazul detuvo todos sus movimientos y cogió aire.

Sus corazones se aceleraron.

—¿Crees que lo que no recuerdas está oculto entre tus sueños? —Yeonjun asintió y Soobin desvió su mirada del techo. Giró la cabeza, hacia su amigo, y buscó el contacto de sus ojos hasta que lo encontró—. ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo por ti?

Yeonjun tragó saliva, la cercanía de Soobin le estaba sofocando, pero en ninguna circunstancia iba a alejarse de él. No, al menos, cuando la otra mano de Soobin ascendió hacia su pecho y se quedo ahí, quieta, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos contra ella. Por ella, por todo él.

—Siempre despierto antes de que suceda —susurró Yeonjun—, estoy solo, está oscuro y soy un… niño pequeño. Quiero saber qué pasó aquella noche. Quiero seguir la carretera. Quiero saber si… —calló, apartó la mirada—. Nunca llego al final.

—Tal vez no lo haya.

—Quiero intentarlo, Soobin —lo del sueño, lo que había entre los dos, no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería, porque la valentía hacía tiempo que estaba suelta y haciendo de las suyas—. Pero no hoy, yo…

—Está bien.

Soobin lo interrumpió y le sonrió. _Está bien, intentémoslo_. Por eso cuando quiso acabar con aquel contacto angelical de sus cuerpos y de sus miradas, Yeonjun tiró de él. Mantuvo la palma sobre su pecho y, cuando se aseguró de que no se movería de ahí, llevó su mano hasta el cuello de Soobin.

—Sin embargo, sí hay algo que quiero probar esta noche —luchó por mantener la calma, por no hiperventilar—. ¿Me dejarás?

—Estoy deseando que lo hagas —respondió Soobin, y Yeonjun por poco murió de un infarto cuando el menor, de un rápido pero cuidadoso movimiento, se sentó a horcadas sobre él. Llevó sus manos su pecho y luego las subió hasta su rostro, el cual acarició y contempló con una pequeña sonrisa pícara desconocida hasta el momento para el peliazul.

Pero Yeonjun no iba a dejar que Soobin se saliera con la suya. Se irguió, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro, y rodeó sus caderas con firmeza. Soobin soltó una risilla y dejó que el rostro de Yeonjun se escondiera en la curvatura de su cuello.

—¿En qué momento he empezado a necesitar esto? —jadeó el embriagado peliazul. Se había olvidado de todo, en lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos era en Soobin y sus caderas, sus muslos, su olor.

—Qué más da mientras lo necesitemos los dos —murmuró. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Yeonjun sobre la pulsante vena de su cuello—. No quieres… ¿No quieres saber nada acerca de mi… poder?

Esos labios continuaron subiendo, paseándose, dando rodeos y humedeciéndose hasta que, teniendo a Soobin al borde del colapso, decidieron llegar a aquellos labios con forma de corazón que los esperaban con una repentina timidez.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Soobin.

Sus narices se rozaron y, al principio, hubo un leve titubeo; pequeñas bengalas de luz cruzando sus parpados cerrados para advertirles de que, si seguían, iban a salir ardiendo. Soobin apretó el agarre en la camiseta de Yeonjun y este, si era posible, se sujetó más fuere de las caderas del otro, temiendo salir a flote.

Y, en ese momento, decidieron arder juntos. 

Soobin alcanzó el ritmo con audacia. Su primer beso, ahí estaba, con los labios del peliazul más cálidos que los suyos encontrándole en cada paso que daba y Yeonjun, jadeante, encontrándose en aquel punto una y otra vez, sobre aquellos labios que querían aprender (y empezaban a aprender) a volverlo loco.

Se alejaron tan solo unos centímetros, respiraron por la boca, ahogados y calientes en todos los sentidos. Hubo una sola mirada cercana, sus ojos se encontraron entre sus pestañas y, automáticamente, sonrieron.

—Ha sido mi primer beso —confesó Soobin, divertido—. Y eres el único que ha sido capaz de verme entrar en sus sueños.

—Así que he sido el primero.

Una risita. Un par de caricias. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, sin titubeos, listos para llegar aún más lejos. Por eso, esa vez, las bocas se abrieron y las lenguas se encontraron con timidez, los dedos penetraron las melenas ajenas y Soobin fue tumbado con delicadeza sobre el colchón. Una mano se coló bajo una camiseta y la piel con piel no fue suficiente para ellos. Hubo sonidos vergonzosos y susurros que decían _no pasa nada_ , _me gusta oírte._

Pero, llegados a un punto del que no habría retorno (y para el que no tenían medios), se obligaron a parar. Se quedaron tumbados sobre aquel colchón chirriante, jadeantes, pegados el uno contra el otro, mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones y lo que, sin duda, eran más que simples respiraciones.

Aquella noche, tan solo una de las camas fue desecha, y Soobin, a pesar de estar al límite de sus fuerzas, creo las barreras más grandes de toda su vida.

Lo iban a intentar, pero no aquella noche.


	4. TERCERA FASE — sueño profundo

Se pasaron el día mirándose en la distancia y cruzando los dedos. Deseando que llegara el crepúsculo y su intimidad. En uno de los equipos coincidieron y, cuando acabaron, tres a cero a su favor, salieron corriendo a su habitación, cogieron lo que necesitaban y, a hurtadillas, escaparon hacia el pequeño lago que había a pocos metros del campamento (y al que estaba terminalmente prohibido acercarse). Hacía ya algo de frío y nadie en su sano juicio se metería en aquellas aguas gélidas a voluntad, pero ellos lo hicieron cegados por la rebeldía adolescente y aquella otra cosa que atonta el alma.

Se quitaron la ropa y la lanzaron junto a las toallas al muelle de madera. Yeonjun se lanzó al agua sin más, salpicando a Soobin que se detuvo al filo en un instante de vacilación. El peliazul salió a flote y sacudió la cabeza, apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos y mirando con una enorme sonrisa a Soobin, que se sentó metiendo los pies en el agua.

—Está congelada.

—No tanto como me esperaba —respondió Yeonjun nadando hacia Soobin. Se sostuvo en las maderas a su lado tan solo con una mano, la otra la paseó por la pierna del pelinegro, que se encogió ante el contacto—. Vamos, métete.

Soobin miró aquella mano desvergonzada que subía distraída hacia su muslo, dejó que los escalofríos le recorrieran de arriba abajo y suspiró. Fue un suspiro de placer, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y le sonrió al cielo violáceo y a Venus, primerizo y puntual como siempre.

—¿Por qué te quedabas conmigo todos los días? —preguntó Soobin de repente. La mano de Yeonjun se detuvo en su gemelo y lo agarró con algo más de fuerza—. ¿Y por qué no me preguntaste sobre mi poder?

Soobin agachó la cabeza y miró a Yeonjun. Tenía una sonrisa pequeña y cálida en la cara, sus ojos estaban fijos en el agua brillante y amarillenta a causa de los últimos rayos de sol.

—Porque me pareciste alguien cálido y calmado —respondió—, la clase de persona que necesita mi mente hiperactiva. Supuse que no me agobiarías y que tampoco te quejarías de mi compañía —levantó la mirada y lo miró, a Soobin se le estrujó un poquito el corazón—. Hasta las personas como yo necesitan sentirse acompañados de vez en cuando.

El pelinegro no dijo nada durante aquel pequeño silencio posterior, tan solo se dejó caer hacia delante con cuidado, metiéndose lentamente en el agua. Apretó los labios, aguantándose las ganas de jadear por el frio y, en cuanto quedó cubierto hasta el cuello, se giró hacia Yeonjun. Con una mano se sujetó en el muelle y con la otra acarició aquellos mechones azules mojados, los apartó de su frente, hundió los dedos hasta la raíz y tiró hacia atrás, atrayendo a su vez a Yeonjun hacia él.

—Aún no me creo que seas real —susurró Yeonjun, Soobin sonrió y enredó sus piernas, sin avisar, alrededor de sus caderas—. Y no… quiero incomodarte con mis preguntas. Quiero saberlo cuando tú decidas contármelo.

Yeonjun sujetó las caderas de Soobin con firmeza, como la noche anterior. Algunos de sus dedos se colaron por el elástico de los calzoncillos y el pelinegro instintivamente apretó aún más el agarre.

—Puedo meterme en los sueños de la gente desde que tengo uso de razón —empezó Soobin—. Hasta que no vi cosas que prefería no haber visto no aprendí que aquello no estaba bien. Tenía unos… diez años. No sé de dónde viene esta capacidad ni si tiene una explicación… digamos, lógica, pero a veces se me escapa, literalmente. Me costó varios años saberla controlar. El día que me metí en tu sueño estaba tan cansado que no pensé en ponerle límites, invadí tu privacidad sin querer —hubo una mirada arrepentida y Yeonjun asintió, restándole importancia—. Pero nunca antes alguien me había podido ver en su sueño, normalmente soy tan solo un mero espectador sin capacidad de hacer o cambiar algo.

—Entonces no tienes ni idea de por qué pude verte —Soobin negó y acercó sus pechos en busca de calor. Yeonjun observó sus labios, que empezaban a temblar. La noche empezaba a invadir el cielo con rapidez—. Salgamos ya, empieza a hacer frío y-

Los mismos labios temblorosos de Soobin se tragaron el final de aquella frase. Llevaba deseando aquel contacto desde la despedida vergonzosa de aquella mañana.

A Yeonjun la sorpresa se le pasó con rapidez. Antes de que Soobin pudiera entreabrir los labios, volcó la cabeza a un lado y profundizó el contacto con rudeza. El pelinegro reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa y le dejó vía libre. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana con él.

El peliazul se adentró aún más en aquella única tela de ropa mojada, hacia abajo, apretando, tironeando hasta que Soobin gimió y se escondió en su cuello, avergonzado. Pero él no paró, insistió, la manó rodeó la cadera, hacia delante, haciéndose hueco entre aquellos vientres pegados con fuerza.

—Yeon… Yeonjun —flojito, sobre su oreja, realmente no necesitaba nada más—. Qué vergüenza… salir así… del agua…

—Entonces acabemos antes de salir —Soobin jadeó por la sorpresa, por aquella mano acariciando lugares que nadie, a parte de él, había acariciado.

Ya no sentía el agua fría a su alrededor; estaba cegado, entumecido, embriagado, buscó los labios de Yeonjun, los besó, tironeó de ellos y unió sus frentes mientras, en un arrebato de valentía, también colaba una mano en los calzoncillos de Yeonjun.

Al final, salieron de agua cuando la noche se había tragado por completo el cielo.

***

No fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación, estuvieron duchados, limpios y sentados en una de las camas, hasta que la vergüenza apareció.

Estaban una al lado del otro, mirando sus teléfonos, pero pendientes de todo lo que hacía el otro. Vergonzosos e inocentes, angustiados por las sensaciones ajenas y sus primeras veces. Ambos querían disculparse, aunque no estaban muy seguro del porqué.

—¿Me he… pasado? —preguntó al fin Yeonjun, no soportando más aquel silencio incómodo—. Lo siento, yo… tú no… debería haber…

—No —se apresuró a decir Soobin, nervioso. Se giró totalmente hacia Yeonjun y se inclinó hacia él—. Quiero decir, no te disculpes, yo… está bien, Yeonjun, me ha… —carraspeó— gustado. Pero… yo… no sé si tú… en fin, cuando yo he, esto, llegado, he parado de… y me he distraído y luego no me he fijado y… ¿tú también has…?

Yeonjun no tardó en entender lo que el pelinegro intentaba preguntarle con las mejillas más sonrojadas que le había visto nunca y, con una pequeña sonrisa de ternura, asintió efusivamente, deteniendo el torrente de balbuceos. Suspiró, aliviado, y atrajo hacia él al avergonzado Soobin.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo, también he llegado, casi al mismo tiempo —susurró. Ambos rieron por lo bajo, nerviosos, e intentaron calmarse mutuamente en un nuevo silencio mil veces menos incómodo.

—Yo pensé que… bueno, que lo había hecho mal —confesó.

Yeonjun sonrió y negó: —Tú eres incapaz de hacer algo mal, Soobin.

El pelinegro sonrió y se encondió como un niño pequeño bajo las mantas, avergonzado, halagado, rebosante de una nueva emoción.

Tras varios minutos de sosiego, Yeonjun tomó aire y cogió fuerzas de algún remoto lugar de su mente. Saco a Soobin de bajo las mantas y lo acercó a él tan solo lo necesario para mirarle a los ojos y murmurar:

—¿Puedes entrar esta noche en mis sueños, por favor? —Soobin asintió, sin decir nada—. Prométeme que no… que no juzgarás nada de lo que veas ahí.

Soobin se enderezó, serio. Tomó las manos de Yeonjun y las apretó con fuerza. Si algo había aprendido durante todo ese tiempo era a no juzgar jamás lo que el resto de las personas soñaran.

—Te lo prometo, Yeonjun.

El peliazul sonrió. Se acurrucaron en la cama, abrazados, y, antes de darse cuenta, ya habían sido raptados por los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. QUINTA FASE — R.E.M

Cuando Soobin entró de nuevo en aquella pesadilla, era exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Oscura, silenciosa y fría. Era aterradora de una extraña forma. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y quiso llamar a Yeonjun, pero se contuvo.

El peliazul le había dicho que esperara a que las luces se encendieran. Él único que tenía verdadero control sobre sus acciones era Soobin, ni siquiera sabían si Yeonjun (o su imagen de niño pequeño) le reconocería y aceptaría su presencia.

De cualquier modo, ahí estaba Soobin, parado en medio de aquella oscuridad esperando a que algo ocurriera, cualquier cosa.

Empezó a notar los copos de nieve sobre sus mejillas incluso antes de que la luz inundara el callejón. Su corazón se detuvo un latido en cuanto vio a Yeonjun, tirado en el suelo, llorando.

“Ve a por mí y convénceme para ir hacia adelante”, aquellas habían sido las primeras instrucciones de Yeonjun y el pelinegro, al límite de un ataque de nervios, empezó a andar.

El chico lo miró, de nuevo aquellos ojos infantiles le penetraban como estacas. Ya no eran desconocidos para Soobin, o no debían serlo, pero la verdad era que no pudo reconocer al Yeonjun del que se estaba empezando a enamorar.

Tal vez Yeonjun ya no era aquel niño asustado o, tal vez, Yeonjun era aquel niño y ese adolescente en el que se había convertido. Tal vez Soobin, en realidad, no lo conocía en absoluto.

Dejó de caminar, el niño alzó la cabeza. Estaba asustado, temblaba. Soobin se agachó, sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura e intentó sonreír, Yeonjun retrocedió, desconfiado.

—¿Q-quién… quién eres? —susurró el niño. Su voz creó una cálida neblina a su gélido alrededor.

—Soy Soobin, soy tu amigo. Vengo a ayudarte —miró al frente, la luz iluminaba un pasillo de alquitrán negro, la nieve había sido apartada en las cunetas, negra y sucia—. Sígueme, debemos ir hacia adelante.

Se levantó con cuidado, intentando no asustar al niño, y le tendió la mano. El pequeño Yeonjun dudó, miró hacia el camino, después la mano y, finalmente, a Soobin. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, aceptó la ayuda.

Soobin suspiró desahogado, y comprobó que, a pesar del frío, a pesar de la nieve, Yeonjun seguía teniendo las manos más cálidas que él.

Anduvieron unos pocos minutos, el tiempo siempre era diferente en los sueños, en silencio, atentos a su alrededor.

Y entonces, de aquella quietud escalofriante, un coche negro salió de la nada. Los focos les cegaron de repente, el sonido del frenazo hizo que Yeonjun cerrara los ojos con pánico. El primer instinto de Soobin fue coger al pequeño en brazos y apartarse a un lado de la carretera.

Yeonjun empezó a sollozar y Soobin lo apretó contra su pecho, desesperado y aterrado. El sonido fue ensordecedor, las imágenes rápidas y confusas, pero lo que el pelinegro vio antes sus ojos parecía tan real que sus piernas flaquearon y, de repente, Yeonjun se había esfumado de sus brazos.

— _Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa._

El lamento de un niño, el de Yeonjun. Soobin miró a su alrededor, desesperado, buscando al niño, aunque supiera perfectamente que jamás lo encontraría.

Porque Yeonjun ya no era un niño. Estaba allí, delante de él, de pie y con su pelo azul destacando entre el fuego que empezaba a consumir el coche. Quiso llamarlo, decirle que estaba allí, pero no lo hizo porque un niño, él mismo, salió a rastras del coche. Empezó a correr en cuanto se puso en pie y no miró atrás. Corrió y corrió hasta que desapareció en nueva oscuridad de la carretera.

— _Yeonjun_ —una voz femenina, gangosa, débil—. _Ayu… Ayúdame, Yeonjun._

El peliazul cayó al suelo, de rodillas. Sus manos tapando su cara y sofocando sus sollozos. Soobin no pudo resistirse más. Dio un paso hacia él, alargó su mano, la punta de sus dedos a punto de tocar su pelo, su voz a punto de decirle que aquello no era su culpa.

Que tan solo era un niño.

Pero no pudo. El coche explotó y las llamas se lo tragaron todo.

Excepto sus llantos.

***

Soobin despertó de golpe. Se irguió sobre la cama, sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad de la habitación. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero y estaba sofocado, pero se obligó a girarse hacia Yeonjun.

Ahí estaba él, sollozando con los ojos cerrados, encogido hasta que sus piernas tocaron su pecho. Soobin no perdió el tiempo, sus manos viajaron rápidamente hacia Yeonjun y lo meneó con cuidado.

—Yeonjun, despierta —su voz se quebró, secó sus propias mejillas y volvió a intentarlo—. Yeonjun, por favor, despierta.

El peliazul abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero su llano no cesó en ningún momento. Le miró a los ojos, atormentados y cargados de culpa. Se abalanzó hacia Soobin sin previo aviso, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su pecho y ocultó sus lagrimas en el cuello del pelinegro. El pelinegro lo acogió sin preámbulos. Acarició su espalda y besó su cabeza, tranquilizándole sin decir palabra.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, no dijeron nada durante largos minutos. Pero fue Yeonjun el que rompió aquel silencio. Se apartó de Soobin, con la mirada baja y el corazón dolorido de tanto llorar.

—No llamé a nadie.

A Soobin se le partió el corazón aún más. Quiso borrar aquella mirada de la cara de Yeonjun, quiso abrazarle y decirle que no podría haber hecho nada para evitar aquel final. Pero se contuvo porque sabía que, en realidad, Yeonjun ya sabía todo aquello.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó —susurró—. No lo recordaba, al menos. Pero tiene sentido. Me encontraron a tres manzanas del accidente, dos horas después, desorientado y en estado de shock. Después de aquellos focos y del ruido, los primeros recuerdos son en la cama del hospital, con mi hermano a un lado de la cama. Entre medio solos hay oscuridad y frío, mucho frío —se encogió de nuevo, pero esa vez contra el cuerpo cálido de Soobin—. Mi padre no me ha mirado a la cara desde entonces. Cree que… cree que yo distraje a mi madre de la carretera y luego yo… simplemente salí corriendo. L-la a-abandoné en aquella c-carretera y la dejé m-mo…

—No, no, eras un crío, Yeonjun —le interrumpió, sus manos fueron hasta su cara y alzó su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Si no hubieras salido corriendo, si te hubieras quedado allí, habrías muerto también. Tal vez nunca sepas lo que pasó en realidad ni lo que te llevó a correr lejos de aquel coche, pero lo hiciste y ahora estás vivo, Yeonjun.

Él también estaba llorando, Yeonjun no despegó ni un solo momento sus ojos de los de Soobin. En realidad, ¿para qué quería saberlo? ¿Para seguir atormentándose? ¿Para tener un pretexto a su política del silencio hacia su hermano? La vergüenza estaba empezando a perder valor. Y ahora que lo sabía, que sabía que su madre había muerto y él no había hecho más que huir, ¿podría siquiera mirarle a la cara y decirle, de nuevo, que nada era su culpa? 

Quería ser un mártir porque era mejor aquello, que vivir con el remordimiento como si no existiera. Como si no hubiera pasado. Porque no sabía olvidar, no podía olvidar. Y… ¿aprender a vivir con ello? Imposible, ¿cómo podría? ¿cómo demonios podría?

—Yeonjun —Soobin le miró. Llorando, empatizando con él. Lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Pero no podía permitir aquello, _no podía—._ Estás vivo y eso es lo único que importa.

Y Soobin lo decía en serio. Se lo creía en cuerpo y alma. Estar vivo era realmente lo único que importaba en su mundo, en sus sueños y en su universo. Y Yeonjun estaba buscando refugio en él. Tenía que seguir sus normas, tenía que ser agradecido.

Soobin había llegado a su vida de repente. Arrasando sin ser consciente. Yeonjun lo vio, al principio, como una herramienta de autoflagelación, como el camino que debía seguir hacia una verdad cruda y amarga.

Los sueños eran ambiguos, los hechos estaban rellenos de matices, en aquellos momentos no era más que un crío mirando a los ojos de una verdad mil veces mejor; limpia, objetiva y empática. Era una segunda oportunidad. Una redención. Y la quiso tomar.

Así que, aunque gran parte de Yeonjun no quería creer aquello, sostuvo aquellas palabras, con mimo, las hizo suyas y fingió que se las creía hasta que, finalmente, se las creyó.

FIN

_05/01/2020_

_Noone_


End file.
